


Waking Up

by aurevoir_bitchachos



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm supposed to be revising and this happenend, idk to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurevoir_bitchachos/pseuds/aurevoir_bitchachos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma woke up first, with her arms wrapped around Regina, with her head on top of the brunettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

Emma woke up first. She had a crop top and baggy sweatpants. Regina, however, had silk pyjamas that matched the too lovely bed they were in. Emma woke up first, with her arms wrapped around Regina, with her head on top of the brunettes.   
“’Gina” she whispered.  
“’Gina” Regina just groaned, Emma’s face lit up with an idea. She manoeuvred her head so it was in Regina’s neck and started kissing it gently, in between each kiss came a whispered ‘Gina.  
“Dear, please stop” Regina’s scratchy voice croaked. Emma had a dopey smile on.  
“Aah, her majesty awakes”   
“Go back to sleep Emma” She replied, her voice still scratchy. Regina started to turn around and move away from Emma, more like attempted.  
“No, ‘Gina, the light of my life. You’re warm don’t move”  
The brunette simply hummed and kissed Emma. It stayed Pg-13, which both women were happy about. Regina pushed Emma with her mouth slightly until she was on the edge of the bed.  
“No Regina please” Emma pleaded. Regina smirked.  
“This is for waking me up. Long live the Saviour” Before pushing Emma off the bed. She fell rather comically before sitting up abruptly.   
“Did you just quote the lion King?” Regina couldn’t answer because she was chuckling as silently as she could without waking Henry up. She moved to the edge of the bed and sat down, her legs dangling down. Emma got up on her knees and shuffled over to Regina, she kissed her again.  
“You are pure evil Regina Mills” Kiss “Pure” Kiss “Evil”  
“Oh, really dear?” With that she pulled Emma back onto the bed and tried to be quiet, to not scar Henry for life of course.


End file.
